A new life begins
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: Being Redone!
1. Meeting Kagome

Donna: Hey guys again I'm making a new story

Tsuna: ya I can't believe that you could keep up with them

Donna: haha about that….

Vinie: yup she hadn't updated in awhile

Donna: well…. Ummm oh ya Tsuna you know what to do

Tsuna: k Donna doesn't own Hitman reborn or inuyasha

Enjoy!

Meeting Kagome

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-somewhere-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yoshi!" I'm finally done!" A girl in her teens said in relief

Knock Knock

The girl looked at the door and shouted, " Come in!"

The door opened and 2 young men came in

"Yo"

"hey"

The 2 men greeted .

"Hey im finally finished Inuyasha , Shippo.

"Kaa-san do you have your toothbrush?"

Check

Phone?

Check, she said while taking out a silver and black phone

Cloth and money?

"No dur"

Shippo smirked

"Bras and underwear?"

The girl blushed and glared at Shippo

"Your spending time with that eichi pervert Miroku aren't you!

Inuyasha chuckled and picked up her luggage and went to the awaiting cab.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"No problem."

The girl started to walk to her cab but she looked behind her and her face was confused.

"Arent you coming?"

Inuyasha chuckled

"of course."

"good oh and tell the rest of the group to come to and get ther-

She was stopped when she saw 8 men with luggage walking toward the cab.(idk how 8 people could fit In a cab so don't ask)

The girl laughed.

"haha wait for me!"

Finally, we finished our homework! Tsuna said stretching

Yamamoto smiled, "Hahaha ya!"

Haru smiled and stood up ," Guys do you want to eat something?"

Tsuna was about to reject until….

GROWL

He blushed

Haru laughed and looked at Kyoko

"want to come?"

Sure

"Wait." Tsuna said "take Gokudera-kun with you."

"Tenth why?"

"Well it is pretty dangerous to go out alone since Xanxus is out there."

"Okay Tenth I will protect them with my life!" Gokudera puffed up his chest is pride.

Tsuna laughed and the rest of the group said there goodbyes.

It was silent….

BOOM

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tsuna stood up and so did everyone else.

"That was Kyoko and Haru!" he thought

The group ran outside to see Gokudera throwing bombs at men who were dodging them effortless and haru and kyoko in the back screaming.

"is it Xanxus" everyone thought excluding haru and kyoko

Gokudera started to pant but he looked toward Tsuna.

"get away Tenth this people are trying to harm you!"

But before the silver haired pyro said anything else he was knocked out by a silver haired man.

Everyone got into attack position but was immediately knocked out by the group of men.

The only one standing was Tsuna and reborn.

"Wha-wha am I supposed to do my friends are down and and I cant protect them?" Tsuna though.

"protect your family with your dyeing will.

BANG

REBORN!

Tsuna of course was naked but furious.

He started to attack well attempt to attack the men but failed.

But he got one man down which had black hair braided up.

The rest of the men was about to attack until…

"Stop" a montone voice said.

A guy no girl who wore a guy suite appeared in front of the men.

The men relaxed and stood up properly.

The girl looked toward tsuna who's dying will was burning out.

"Sorry for this but let me introduce myself my name is…

Kagome."

Donna: DONE I hope you enjoy

REVIEW or the mafia will get you mahahahha


	2. The test

The test!

Donna: Hey people! Well just want to thank you all for the review and story alerts so I hope you enjoy the story

The Test!

My name is kagome and you past the test..

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head

"Didn't Reborn tell you?" the girl name kagome looked toward the baby.

Reborn just whistled "oops I forgot…"

"Reborn!"

"hahaha it is okay oh," kagome started to rub the back of her neck. "Im sorry for hurting your family"

"Oh ummm I guess it is okay…. Hey lets go inside ne?

Sure

*******inside********

"Why are you here anyways and who are you?" Tsuna asked

Kagome sighed

"Well since Reborn didn't tell you I guess I will explain it to you."

"Okay this might be a shocker but I was the first choice to be the tenth."

Really!

"Yup but of course I declined and started my own family the Tashio family, so that makes me Kagome Tashio."

Tsuna nodded

"Why I'm here well since Xanxus is trying to kill you the 9th wants me to test if you will be alright also…

Kagome ran toward reborn and picked him up

To see reborn-san!

Tsuna sweat dropped," great another weirdo..

Oh yeah let me heal your family

Kagome went near Gokudera and placed her hand over his body.

Pink light started to cover Gokudera for a second and the next thing you know he is all healed.

Tsuna was outstanded and was about to ask what was that but kagome sighed once more and looked at him

"Don't ask."

For the rest of the day she started to heal his family.

*****later that day*****

Gokudera POV

"Ugh what happened?"

Something flashed through his mind. His eyes snapped open he sat up.

He looked around and saw his boss and shouted

"Tenth are you okay where's the enemies?"

Then he noticed everyone was awake and looking at him grinning and frowning at the same time.

"Wait what happened?"

Tsuna started to explain the girl named Kagome tashio and how she has a ring.

"A ring?

Yup

Flashback

Kagome was about to go but before kagome left she said one thing

Oh yeah I have a ring too then she disappeared

Flashback end

"uh huh wait TASHIO did you say tashio Tenth!"

Yeah why?

Because that girl is the….


	3. NEED TO READ!

Donna: hey guys sorry im so terrible late im kinda grounded and well this is not a story but I need to ask

Im making new stories but I wont do more then one more so I need a vote (remember im going to do all of this but one at a time with the other stories I have)

Kagome in the naruto world (I really love this idea) the summary: naruto meets someone like him when he is a kid. She is a demon a lot of people hate her, she has dreams to becomes hokaga, and she want a friend. So when they meet and separate what will happen what will happen when they meet again.

Kagome in the pokemon world summary: ash and the gang heard there was a new trainer around and she is strong. She has pokemon people never saw before, her stragy is awesome, people think she has the luckest life in the world. But does she? When she and the gang meet up will ash fall in love or maybe paul? Who is she really? Who are these pokemon, and why is she sooo… different (I think this is interesting)

Kagome in any world you want her to be just tell me and I might accept

Kagome in her world (u pick a pairing)

Kagome in the naruto world summary: orchimaru has a new test subject other then sasuke. Who is she is she evil is she powerful what is she to orchimaru and sasuke. What will people think if she says she loves them both and when sasuke tries to kill orchimaru who side will she chose. The one she loves dearly or the one who took her in?

Or a story in the naruto world hunger games or whatever and people could enter there oc

Thanks all of you who have reviewed and I will update all of my stories this weekend thanks! XD


	4. new student

Donna: sorry for the late update! But thanks to the people who reviewed and voted the vote will go on to 3/12/11 well I hope you enjoy

"that girl she she is one of the top mafia leaders in the mafia rank!" Gokura shouted pulling his hair out.

Tsuna's eyes widen

"how is that possible I thought Vongola family is the best?"

Gokura started to pull his hair harder

"that is what I don't get ugh and whats crazier that she just formed a mafia group like 5 weeks ago!"

"how powerful is the tashio family?" tsuna thought.

"that is why you guys have to train stupid tsuna." Reborn smirked

"REBORN STOP READING MY MIND!"

somewhere else

"so how was the "tsuna" guy?" a guy with braided hair said while putting a hand over kagome's shoulder.

"haha bankotsu you don't even have to ask I bet this "tsuna" guy is weak!" a guy with braided hair and red eyes laughed.

"actually he is not that bad hiten Bankostu…"

The two men blinked and looked at each other.

They both started to laugh.

"hahahaha k-kagome you think hahahahaha"

Kagome sighed she then left the two laughing men.

While walking kagome suddenly remembered something

"don't I have to go to that school?" she thought and started to walk toward her room.

at namori high school###

"Tsuna tsuna? TSUNA!"

"whoa!" tsuna shouted while falling off his chair.

"tsuna why were you day dreaming these days if you do it again you will get an attention!" the teacher yelled.

"sorry sensi" tsuna mumbled

The teacher coughed "well since everyone is listening i have big news we have a new student and I want her to treat her with the best respect!"

Tsuna titled his head.

"well the teacher is giddy today." Gokura whispered to tsuna but looked toward the now opening door.

A girl with black raven hair steped in and faced the class.

Tsuna and the squid head gasped.

"hello my name is kagome hirigashi tashio nice to meet you!"

Donna: done please review for the next chap I need

3 reveiws bi bi


	5. NOTE

Hey guys its me DV. –dodges all the balls, pillows, etc- I know I havent updated its just school started and computar acess has been low…. So yeah im planning..no not planing I promise ill make an update around Friday, saterday or Sunday but my goal is too update evey live story I have by Monday. So yea~

-DV

-hands everyone a "forget-me-not"-

P.S if you guys ever read my profile I have a "staff" and well Vinie me buddy is gone. –sobs- SHES DEAD WAHH jk she went to LA so the shugochara crossover is held for a bit. So yea the V from DV is currently gone. :'[


	6. BIG INFO MUST READ

Hey Guys! Been a LONG time, and I know.. I made a bunch of excuses saying that I would redo my stories and I never did. BUT Now I am! It will take a bit to get to EVERYONE of them, but I will eventually.

Anywho! Im going to move all my stories to my new account "Soulies"

So you'll will be seeing the stories reuploaded again, BUT better and approved.

Dont worry the old versions will be up on here so its okay~

See you guys who are still with me!

Love you 3


End file.
